Coincidências não existem, apenas o inevitável
by Dani Polaris
Summary: Quatro universos e um so destino. Qual seria o caminho que os deuses escolheram para unir mundos tao distantes?
1. Chapter 1

**Asgard.**

Asgard, extremo norte da Europa. Dois anos depois da guerra que havia manchado de sangue aquele solo sagrado, a vida voltava ao que podia se chamar de normal. Claro que nem tudo havia voltado ao normal. Ela não havia.

Aquela batalha mostrou muita coisa, em especial para a soberana daquele lugar. Ela viu o quão frágil era e o quão forte poderia ser. Descobriu coisas que sequer imaginava e perdeu tantas outras que jamais pensou que fosse causar tanta dor. Mas ela sabia que cada fim significava um recomeço. E ela tinha que estar pronta para o novo começo de Asgard.

**Santuário.**

Santuário de Athena, Grécia. A recente guerra havia mudado a vida de todos que ali moravam, em especial daqueles que eram considerados os mais fortes dentre todos os cavaleiros de Athena: os cavaleiros de ouro.

Na guerra contra Hades, aprenderam que o amor por Athena deveria ser tão grande quanto seu amor pela vida. Nenhum deles, a partir deste momento, abdicaria da própria vida, dos próprios sentimentos por ela. Esse foi recado dado por Héstia, a deusa do Fogo, antes deles voltarem para uma segunda chance, o que significava uma nova vida, E eles entenderam o recado.

Depois de anos de casas vazias e falsas verdades, o Santuário agora era um lugar completo. Shion voltou a ser o Grande Mestre, e Dohko e Aioros voltaram a ocupar suas casas, assim como Kanon e Saga, que dividiam a Casa de Gêmeos.

**Japão.**

Fundação Kido, Japão. Depois das guerras travadas, a deusa Athena e seus cavaleiros de bronze estavam de volta a Fundação, a fim de descanso. Hyoga não via a hora de voltar para a irmã, Bianca, e para... Gabrielle.

As amazonas de Zeus não interferiram naquela que era uma guerra de deuses, embora Nike, deusa da Vitória, estivesse ao lado de Athena. Elas apenas seguiam juntas, vivendo uma vida normal – dentro do possível.

A pedido de Bianca, Gabrielle estava no apartamento que era geralmente ocupado por ela e pelo irmão. E agora, que todo parecia tão tranqüilo, tudo que elas queriam se resumia em uma palavra: paz.

**Sibéria.**

Sibéria, Rússia. Os anos que ele passou como exilado do Santuário o fez tornar-se ainda mais forte – e ainda mais convicto naquilo que acreditava. Acompanhou as guerras de perto, entre os deuses, e odiou-os ainda mais. Por que brigavam tanto assim, por tanto poder? Ele sabia que ele tinha que mudar aquilo. E ele estava disposto a fazê-lo.

* * *

**N/A**

Sim, essa eh uma fic confusa. Essa fic eh homenagem para alguns dos meus grandes amigos e companheiros, os quais conheci ha alguns anos e levo comigo ate hoje. Eu tentei fazer uma relacao com os nicks que usamos e como nos relacionamos durante esse tempo! Espero que gostem!

Gabrielle,Bianca e Perola sao criacoes de Ephemerom, Medeia e Shinzu, respectivamente, e fazem parte da historia Miracle Angels, ainda nao terminada.

Nagakura eh criacao de Rodrigo "Naga".

Os demais personagens sao criacao de Kurumada, eu apenas adaptei!rs

Bjus e ate o proximo!


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo II – Visita Inesperada.**

Hilda e Fler, as irmãs reais de Asgard, estavam sentadas em duas confortáveis poltronas, em uma das salas do Palácio Valhalla, em seu tradicional chá da tarde, frente a uma grande lareira que as aquecia do frio intenso típico asgardiano, mesmo na metade da primavera.

A grande sala, forrada de cortinas rubras fechadas, era a mais afastada da porta de entrada do Palácio, que estava praticamente coberta pela neve de uma grande tempestade que castigava aquele solo poucas horas atrás uma terra já tão castigada. Hilda, como representante, estava preocupada com seu povo, que não tinha a mesma sorte que a dela, mas que era sortudos por tê-los em seu comando; ela havia ordenado a Guarda Real que estivesse de prontidão para qualquer eventual emergência.

Mas naquele exato momento, ela não se lembrava disso. Não havia tristezas ou preocupações. Estava em companhia da irmã que tanto amava, e tinham uma agradável conversa que fez com que seus problemas não existissem por alguns minutos. Riam com a xícara de chá em mãos quando...

- Senhorita Hilda! Senhorita Hilda!

Uma voz afoita e ofegante percorreu e ecoou pelo grande salão, até que chegou as princesas, onde então seu locutor se ajoelhou, em sinal de respeito. O rapaz parecia ter corrido muito, e muito rápido, e por isso o seu cansaço.

- Desculpe a intromissão, princesas... – continuou.

- Jangorff! – levantou-se Hilda assustada. – O que aconteceu?

- Um ferido! – disparou. – Um rapaz ferido está à porta do Castelo!

- Como disse? – aproximou-se. – É um cidadão de Asgard?

- Não, um forasteiro. – respondeu obediente. – Estão aguardando sua autorização para saber se ele pode entrar.

- Isso não deveria nem estar sendo questionado! – irritou-se, caminhando até a porta. – Dei ordens expressas para que ajudassem os feridos.

- Sim senhorita, mas... – tentou explicar-se.

- Em qual entrada? Norte ou Sul?

- Pela norte, senhorita. – respondeu. – Desculpe, não queria...

Hilda não quis ouvir o resto. Saiu em disparada pela porta, atravessando o grande corredor às pressas. Não, não poderia jamais deixar uma pessoa que necessitava de ajuda a mercê da própria sorte.

Todos os criados olharam, surpresos, a suprema de Asgard. Ela parecia correr, ansiosa, como se procurasse por alguém especifico que ela sabia exatamente onde estava. Seus longos cabelos claros se destacavam nos corredores escuros pelo mau tempo, assim como seu longo vestido de um rosa tão claro que era quase branco. E assim foi por todo o trajeto, até que ela finalmente alcançou a Portaria Norte.

- Senhorita Hilda. – ajoelharam-se em respeito.

- O que aconteceu, Alexander? – perguntou prontamente.

- Este homem foi encontrado a dez metros da portaria, no meio da nevasca. – levantou-se de sua reverência.

- E por que não o levaram para dentro?

- Por que, aparentemente, ele é um ferido de guerra. – respondeu frio.

- Como? – perguntou incrédula. – Mas não há nenhum registro de guerra em anos...

- Pelas feridas dele, ele não estava em uma simples briga. – respondeu mantendo a sobriedade. – Seu corpo está coberto de feridas e suas roupas rasgadas por profundos cortes.

- Mesmo assim, ele está inconsciente! – afirmou olhando para o homem. – Que mal poderia fazer? É mais provável que este frio o castigue do que ele a nós.

Fez um sinal para que pegassem o homem e então o levasse para a morada real, ou ele morreria ali mesmo. Ela não sabia se ele já tinha feito a passagem para a outra vida, tendo em vista que seu corpo permanecia inerte sob as roupas cobertas de sangue... Não, ele não morreria ali. Ela mesma prometera que jamais alguém voltaria a morrer em Asgard com o corpo coberto de sangue, e ela cumpriria aquela promessa.

Dois dos soldados da Guarda Real levantaram o rapaz caído apoiando seus braços sobre seus ombros, e o levaram para o local indicado pela princesa: um dos quartos de hóspedes do imenso palácio, ainda sob os protestos de Alexander, que vendo que ela não lhe dava atenção alguma, ordenou a um de seus soldados:

- Kraig, vá chamar o General Bado.

O robusto homem confirmou com a cabeça e se apressou para seguir as ordens dadas e encontrar o General Supremo de Asgard. Depois da derrota daquele país para o Santuário de Athena, Bado foi o apoio para a princesa de Valhalla, já que foi o único sobrevivente dentre os Guerreiros Deuses, se rendendo ao lado do "bem" e se arrependendo de tudo que havia feito antes. Ele, que sempre foi tido como a sombra do irmão como Guerreiro Deus ou ainda "o abandonado" pela sociedade asgardiana desde que foi "descoberto" pelo irmão Shido, agora ocupava um posto de respeito e importância da guarda real. E Hilda confiava plenamente nele.

Uma equipe foi mobilizada pela mulher em questão para os cuidados do forasteiro, o que incluía uma enfermeira, dois soldados e uma governanta, todos prontos para seguir suas ordens. Bado chegou logo depois, com a face corada e ofegante, o que provava que ele havia corrido para chegar até o quarto, embora mantivesse a sempre impecável postura. Foi diretamente a única pessoa a qual ele respondia e considerava no reinado inteiro.

- Mas o que acontece aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

- Aparentemente seu capitão não é capaz de obedecer simples ordens. – disse observando seu "hóspede".

- Como? – surpreendeu-se, repreendendo o subordinado com o olhar. – Alexander, qual ordem não foi entendida o suficiente para não ser obedecida?

- A de trazer feridos para dentro do palácio. – respondeu obediente. – Acontece que ele não é um cidadão de Asgard e não está com simples ferimentos.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou sério. – Explique-se.

- Veja o senhor mesmo. – respondeu confiante, olhando para a cama.

Bado questionou com o olhar, mas o Capitão nada mais disse, o que fez com que o general se dirigisse até o móvel que estava a poucos metros deles. Pediu licença para a enfermeira que limpava alguns ferimentos, e ela se afastou dando passagem ao homem que observou o outro deitado a cama. Pela aparência, tinha pouco menos de trinta anos e certamente não era de Asgard, embora talvez pudesse ser da região, já que usava algumas roupas típicas para o rigoroso inverno, como a calça térmica que estava rasgada. Mas o que certamente chamava a atenção eram os cortes que pareciam atingir todo seu corpo, feitos, provavelmente, com uma espada ou lança bem afiada. Afastou-se, pensativo, criando suposições e teorias sobre o que teria acontecido, e o porquê de tal punição.

- Senhorita Hilda, posso lhe falar a sós?

- Claro. – respondeu indicando a grande porta a direita.

O general se dirigiu então até o lugar indicado, e como bom cavalheiro, abriu a passagem para que a suprema fosse primeiro, e assim ela o fez. Assim que passaram, Bado fechou a grande porta de madeira trabalhada as suas costas e voltou o olhar para a sua senhora, que agia naturalmente, como se não tivesse entendido nada – o que era verdade. Cruzou os braços e fitou o homem à sua frente, esperando que ele lhe falasse o que nem sabia por onde começar, afinal tudo não passava de suposições.

- E então...? – começou a dama.

- Hilda, eu não tiro a razão de Alexander em pedir instruções antes de colocar esse homem para dentro do Palácio.

- Como? – ofendeu-se Hilda – Ordens são feitas para serem obedecidas, e não questionadas, Bado!

- Eu sei, eu sei. – concordou com a cabeça enquanto olhava para ver se ninguém vinha pelo largo corredor. – Acontece que esse homem não é alguém perdido por essas terras geladas, mas sim um guerreiro que está inconsciente por estar exausto.

- Eu não me importo. – respondeu firme. – Nenhuma pessoa, cidadã ou forasteira, será tratada com descaso em Asgard. Pelo menos não sob meu reinado.

- Hilda, escuta. – suplicou pegando sua mão. – Ele pode ser um ladrão, um espião ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Fora que não sabemos como ele veio parar aqui, e se foi acidentalmente...

- Bado, aprecio sua preocupação e sua lealdade. – sorriu enquanto acariciava sua mão. – Mas sinto lhe informar que essas e outras respostas só teremos quando ele despertar. Portanto ele fica.

- Ainda acho isso loucura... – meneou com a cabeça. – Manter sob nosso teto alguém que pode ser um inimigo!

- Ei! – puxou sua atenção para si. – Confie em mim.

- Então não se importa se eu deixar dois de meus soldados de guarda junto a ele, não?

- Absolutamente. – consentiu serena. – Só para ganhar sua confiança e provar que não há nada de errado.

Hilda sorriu, e Bado então se rendeu. Nos últimos anos, ela tinha se tornado bem mais reservada e não era mais "feliz" como poderiam dizer algum tempo atrás. Ele se sentia privilegiado, não somente por ser o atual General da Guarda Real de Asgard, mas sim por poder participar da vida íntima da princesa, que lhe confidenciava coisas que ele não contava nem mesmo a sua irmã, e isso sim era uma honra para ele, que até poucos anos atrás só pensava em retomar tudo o que o irmão gêmeo tinha lhe tirado. Agora ele era outro homem. Um homem transformado pela guerra.

- Vou passar mais algumas orientações... – disse soltando sua mão.

- Claro, Hilda. – suspirou abrindo a porta.

A soberana de Asgard novamente se dirigiu ao forasteiro e lhe lançou um último olhar antes de caminhar até enfermeira e a governanta, dando-lhes mais algumas ordens e recomendações. Alexander, depois de algumas palavras com o general, deu as devidas ordens aos soldados de plantão. Assim que Hilda saiu, poucos minutos depois, Bado foi quase em seguida, apenas alertando seu subordinado de confiança de forma tão baixa que quase não pôde ser audível.

- Fique de olho nele, Alexander.

- Sim, senhor.

Bado saiu a tempo de alcançar ainda no corredor; ela parecia feliz ante a visita inesperada de um forasteiro, enquanto ele estava intrigado. Por mais que aquilo o incomodasse, ele não podia contrariá-la, tudo que podia fazer era zelar por sua integridade. E ele certamente o faria.

Caminharam juntos até o rapaz lhe deixar em seu quarto. Já era noite e ela decidiu que já era hora de se recolher aos seus aposentos. Queria ficar sozinha.

-----------------------------------------

- Senhorita Hilda!

Jangorff se aproximou correndo pela neve, atravessando a densa neblina que se formava ao redor da área onde ficavam as geleiras, o que chamou a atenção de Hilda, que se encontrava ajoelhada em suas preces diárias para o deus que zelava por aquele lugar. A soberana se levantou sobressaltada; tinha deixado o jovem mensageiro como responsável para informá-la sobre toda e qualquer novidade sobre seu hóspede, e enquanto ajeitava seu vestido negro pensava que, se ele se apressava daquela forma, era porque tinha acontecido algo depois de dois longos dias sem notícias dele.

- Que aconteceu, Jangorff?

- O forasteiro está acordando.

Saíram apressados rumo a entrada do Palácio Valhalla. Há muito ela esperava por alguma reação dele, estava curiosa para saber quem era, de onde era, como foi parar em Asgard e o que tinha acontecido para ele chegar de tal forma. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela afastou a pesada porta do quarto, revelando a enfermeira cuidando do rapaz, que se movia com dificuldade, devido seus ferimentos.

Entrou lentamente, procurando não chamar tanto a atenção, embora fosse bem difícil, pois a neve que tingia o solo asgardiano clareava o quarto de tal forma que era surpreendente. Em passos calmos e tranqüilos, aproximou-se da cama onde jazia o rapaz, que tinha os olhos semi-cerrados, como se suas vistas doessem ante aquela claridade que não via há dois dias. A enfermeira afastou-se ante o sorriso de Hilda, que sentou-se na beira da cama, observando atentamente enquanto dava ordens para que todos saíssem do quarto.

- Eu morri e estou em Valhalla, nos braços de uma linda Valkiria?

- Você está em Valhalla, sim, – sorriu a garota. – mas não morreu e nem sou uma Valkiria.

- Então consegui chegar a Asgard?

- Sim, mas por pouco.

Ele tentou sentar-se, fazendo um enorme esforço para tal, e foi ajudado pela princesa, que parecia imensamente preocupada, buscando ficar a altura de sua salvadora. Esboçou um sorriso sincero ao ver que a mulher estava ainda mais bela do que tinha visto da última vez.

- O pingente... – comentou olhando para o colo da mulher.

- Ah. – respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. – Foi um presente que ganhei alguns anos atrás...

- Eu sei, e fico feliz que esteja usando-o depois de tanto tempo.

Fitou-o surpresa enquanto ele sorria com aquela reação. Afinal, quem era ele? Como sabia daquele presente? Ele estava feliz, era compreensível que ela não o reconhecesse, afinal tanta coisa tinha acontecido e ele estava com a aparência tão diferente...

- Como você...?

Sua resposta veio através de uma ação: sentiu o ar ficar mais frio, e com um brilho que pôde ser notado contra a luz da janela. Era aquela mesma sensação de beleza de anos atrás... Observou a mão do rapaz e um cristal de gelo se formou em sua palma, e ela agora parecia hipnotizada ante aquela cena. E um turbilhão de pensamentos e lembranças alastraram sua cabeça. Memórias do passado...

- Nagakura!

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. O rapaz concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, feliz porque ela ainda se lembrava dele, mesmo depois de tantos acontecimentos desastrosos que certamente assolaram sua vida, em especial a morte de seus tão queridos Guerreiros Deuses... Ela fechou a sua mão, cerrando dentro dela o cristal, como um pedido para que parasse de demonstrar quem ele era. Ela já sabia.

- Você está muito fraco...

- Eu precisava fazer com que você se lembrasse...

- Como se eu pudesse me esquecer.

Encararam-se por um tempo; ela envolvia a mão dele com as suas e olhar penetrante dele pareceu mexer com ela por dentro, mas ela se mantinha forte e lhe retribuía da mesma forma. Não precisava ser dito nada para que eles se entendessem; desde o primeiro encontro tinham se entendido bem o suficiente para saberem o que o outro pensava. Foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta, revelando o General Bado, acompanhado do Capitão Alexander.

- Com licença... – se desculpou formal.

Bado não agradou nada com a cena que viu. O homem pareceu passar uma intimidade grande demais, o que ficou evidenciado pelas mãos unidas, mas que logo se soltaram. O general fitava o visitante de forma hostil, sentido-o como uma ameaça, e o forasteiro lhe lançou um breve olhar por cima dos ombros de Hilda, que lhe ajeitou as cobertas, deixando-o mais confortável. Sabia que o Bado não seria uma companhia muito agradável, pois era sempre desconfiado e por muitas vezes arisco.

- Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado.

Trocaram um último sorriso e um breve olhar, até que Hilda se levantou de forma decidida, se virando para os dois homens do exército que estavam próximos a porta. Bado deu uma ordem para Alexander, com o único intuito de ficar a sós com Hilda, que percebeu aquilo e pediu para que ele a acompanhasse a Sala do Trono, onde poderiam conversar.

Não haviam ameaças vindas daquele homem ferido, havia apenas preocupação. A soberana estava preocupada cobre o que teria lhe acontecido para que ele aparecesse daquela forma, se lhe pediria auxilio ou exílio. A dúvidas eram tantas e tão discrepantes que por um segundo pensou em agradecer ao General por ter lhe tirado de seus devaneios.

- E então...?

- Bado, não se preocupe. Ele é um homem de bem.

- De bem? – surpreendeu-se. – Demonstrou muita intimidade para com você, e não creio que isso seja certo para...

- Bado. – interrompeu-o com um sorriso. – Ele não é invasor e esse não foi nosso primeiro encontro.

- Como disse? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Ele está diferente, é verdade, mas continua o mesmo.

O asgardiano passou as mãos pelos seus claros cabelos, tentando digerir tal informação. Como assim ele não era um transeunte qualquer? E por que Hilda mantinha aquele sorriso misterioso e aquele olhar perdido? Quem era aquele homem que a fez sorrir de forma tão sincera somente em alguns minutos? Sentiu ciúmes. Sim, era um sentimento forte, até mesmo para ele, e embora ele não admitisse, também não negaria.

- Afinal, quem é ele? – perguntou sem se dar conta.

- Um amigo que há muito veio a Asgard, tentando evitar nosso embate contra o Santuário, mas levou uma negativa como resposta. – suspirou.

- E por que ele voltou a Asgard depois de tanto tempo?

- Não sei te dizer, ele também não me disse. – olhou-o desanimado. – Mas tenha certeza que não se negará a me dizer quando estiver recuperado.

- Recuperado? Quer dizer que ele vai permanecer em Valhalla?

- Até o dia que ele decidir ir embora.

- Isso é loucura! – rebateu bravo. – Olha aqueles ferimentos, certamente tem um inimigo forte. E se o inimigo dele resolver vir atrás de nós?

- Bado, esse assunto já está encerrado! – disse altiva. – Não me faça dizer isso como uma ordem.

- Sim, senhora.

Dito isso, ele saiu de cara fechada e passos decididos, com o único intuito de sair da sua presença. Hilda, surpresa a primeira vista, recuperou-se e deu dois passos em sua direção, tentando alcançá-lo, embora ele estivesse longe.

- Bado, espera! Por favor, espera!

Era tarde. Mesmo ouvindo seu apelo, ele prosseguiu como se nada ouvisse e virou no primeiro corredor que avistou. Que sentimento era aquele? Seu coração pulava tanto e doía; estava sentindo raiva e sua vontade era socar o primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho e olhasse de forma debochada, zombeteira ou de qualquer outra forma que não lhe agradasse. Estava morto de ciúmes. E muito. Definitivamente aquele estranho não era um homem qualquer. E aquilo lhe irritava.

* * *

**N/A:**

Demorou, mas saiu!!!!

Essa fic vai demorar pra sair, já aviso.

Ela eh mto complexa, e infelizmente não depende só de mim pra escrever, porque tenho que ter informações sobre cronologias, acontecimentos e bla bla bla de outras coisas. Mas o capitulo 3 já ta na minha mente D

Margarida, vc é uma linda!

Obrigada por comentar, mas não me manda prender não!

Porque senão não tem continuação!

Obrigada, de coração.

Déia, po, prima!

Ahaha estou atualizando, na próxima vc aparece D

Brigada, prima

Bjus e ate o próximo D


End file.
